


John's gift to Sherlock

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to know what john is giving him for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's gift to Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

“John.” Sherlock addressed his drowsy husband who was sprawled out on the sofa.

“Umm.” Came the sleepy response.

“Where is your gift to me?” Sherlock had his head stuck under the Christmas tree rooting through the presents.

“What, Sherlock its there next to the one from Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock crawled out from under the low hanging decorations, then stretched, catlike. Lifting John’s feet he sat down placing them in his lap. “No, between the biscuits from Mrs Hudson and a deerstalker to match mine from Lestrade was this.” He said raising a small parcel.

“Hey, I couldn’t work out what that was from Greg. And that is from me.”

Sherlock turned to look at his partner. “But this isn’t your actual present, this is a token to to compliment your news. So what’s the news.”

John sighed, "I knew you’d work it out, but I’m not telling you, you’ll have to wait till tomorrow.” Sherlock could tell John would take more then verbal persuasion so he picked up one of John’s feet and began tickling it.

Sherlock’s long fingers moved up to John’s stomach and the man was laughing and trying to draw in enough air to tell his husband to stop.

He eventually managed to catch his breath, “Ok, OK, Sherlock. I’ll tell you, just stop.” Sherlock’s fingers ceased their tickling but he kept them on John. “Sherlock,” the mood suddenly became more serious “what if I said that I’d found a way for me and you to have a biological child together”…


End file.
